Goodbye
by RyRy2711
Summary: Charlie and Bella say goodbye at the wedding


Charlie's POV

As I stood watching my little girl, I felt overwhelmingly angry. I knew it was unfounded, Bella loved Edward more then I'd ever seen love anyone, and it was obvious from the way he looked at her now that he loved her possibly even more back. No, I was angry because I didn't want to see her hurt and, and… oh who was I kidding. I was going to miss my little girl. I'd always loved her, it broke my heart when her mother took her away, but I had to stay and take care of my parents, and by the time they passed away, it was too late. And then only a year and a half ago, she called and said that she had decided to live with me. It was the happiest I'd ever been.

And now, after only a year and a half later, she was getting married and leaving me again. I mean I knew deep down that it was unreasonable, She would be leaving for college anyway, but this way, she wasn't my little girl anymore. She belonged to someone else as of 10 minutes ago.

As I sat, seething in my chair, I watched my Bella step on to the dance floor with Edward. The way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him, I knew they were meant for each other. How could they not be? I couldn't even accept the idea that this would turn out the same way as Renee's and my marriage had. Other wise, the tears that had been threatening to spill over since they had told me they were engaged would finally come. I could feel them, just beneath the surface, just waiting for the opportune moment.

Then I heard a song come on and I watched Bella and Edward dance. I never knew that Bella could do it. Granted, I'm sure Edward was helping to hold her up, but still, she was just so beautiful, and so young, I didn't want to see her hurt.

So hard to see myself without him,

I felt a piece of my heart break,

But when you're standing at a crossroad,

There's a choice you gotta make.

I vaguely recognized the song from somewhere, and as I started to listen to the lyrics, a dread somewhere deep inside me started to form.

Suddenly, I sensed someone standing behind me. I turned around to see Alice staring at Edward and Bella. When she looked down at me, I saw tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You know Charlie, this is your dance if you want it." She looked at me pityingly, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Oh, I don't dance, and besides, I'm sure she'd rather dance with Edward anyway.

"Your wrong." She was looking back at Edward and Bella. "Bella loves you so much more than you know, and it would make her so happy to get to dance with you, Trust me." And with that, she pushed me out of my chair and into the middle of the dance floor with surprising strength for someone so tiny.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

I guess it's gonna break me down,

Like falling when you try to fly,

It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye

As I almost walked into Bella and Edward, I heard more of the same song, and the feeling of dread increased slightly.

"May I have this dance?" I tapped Edward lightly on the shoulder he turned quickly to me, and offered me Bella's hand. As I gingerly took it, I murmured a quick thanks to Edward then turned to face Bella.

"How are you?" I asked Bella, looking at her innocent loving face, and felt the tears rise just a bit higher towards my eyes.

"I'm so happy dad. I love him and this is what I want. Will you please try to understand that?

"I'm trying Bella, and I can see that you love him, and that he loves you back. I just don't want to see you hurt the same way I was." I stumbled over the words as I tried to get them out.

"I know dad, you're just being a dad, and I love you. I always will. I promise." She said the words with such sincerity, that I knew I could believe them, and suddenly, I truly knew that everything was going to work out between her and Edward.

I know there's a blue horizon,

Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,

Getting there means leaving things behind,

Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

"Honey, I believe you, you always did know what you wanted. " I chuckled slightly. Then suddenly, Bella threw her arms around me, and I could feel the tears staining my jacket. I didn't care though. I just held her. We weren't really dancing anymore. Just standing there rocking back and forth.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

I guess it's gonna break me down,

Like falling when you try to fly,

It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye.

Suddenly, a realization hit so hard, I almost fell, but I caught myself just in time.

"You're not coming back, are you?" I looked at Bella, but she looked away, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Of course dad. Don't be silly. I'm just going away to college. I visit as often as I can." She hastily replied, still not looking at me. But it didn't matter, she always had been such a bad liar, and her reaction told me everything.

"It's OK sweetie, I'll try to understand. Just promise me you'll always remember me. And know that I'll always, always love you. No matter what happens." And with that, we completely stopped dancing. We just stood there, holding each other. Bella sobbing.

"Oh daddy, you have no idea what that means to me. You truly don't. And I'll always love you. Every single day of forever." And with that, I felt the single tear slowly roll down my cheek, as I held my baby girl for the last time.

"I love you, now and forever." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to dad. I always will."

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

I guess it's gonna break me down,

Like falling when you try to fly,

It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye.


End file.
